


I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I?

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex finds Joe's presence more than a little distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I?

"Good boy," Joe says, clapping him on the back.

Flushing, Dex stares down at the plans spread out on the table. _Please don't let him notice._ The words are a constant buzz running through the back of his head.

"-up in the air?"

Dex blinks. "Sorry, Cap, what was that? I was just-"

"Deep in thought," Joe finishes, leaning closer. "Still not satisfied with 'em?"

Dex's chest tightens painfully, and he holds his breath. _Please. Please just go away._ He manages a nod.

Joe gives his shoulder a squeeze, hand burning through Dex's shirt. "I'll leave you to it, then."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I? (The Polly Perkins Rewrite)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386552) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
